Reacciones
by Ameles Malfoy Salvatore
Summary: Lo que puede pasar en un pasillo. En la mitad del bosque, en el campo de Quidditch y hasta en Hogsmeade. Demasiadas cosas.


Título: "Reacciones".

Summary: Lo que puede pasar en un pasillo. En la mitad del bosque, en el campo de Quidditch y hasta en Hogsmeade. Demasiadas cosas.

**Diclaimer #1: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes ni los lugares son míos. Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

Diclaimer #2: Puede tener algo OOC. Hay algunos personajes que no lo definen completamente, yo tengo el maravilloso trabajo de ponerle su propia personalidad. Espero que eso le guste

Diclaimer #3 (Y último jaja): No soy buena para hacer historias largas, por lo que siempre mis one-shot me salen y son los que escribo más. Esto será una especie de one-shot de mis parejas favoritas, pero ustedes también me pueden pedir y yo con gusto escribiré hacia ustedes.

Estoy muy contenta ya que por fin volví a escribir fics. Y la imaginación que tenía tan guardada, pues se las dedique a todos ustedes.

Ahora. Sin más acontecimientos, aquí les tengo el primer one-shot. De mi pareja favorita ^^. ¡Aprovéchense!

Primer capítulo:

"Esos ojos"

Se detuvo para mirarla de reojo, sin que ella en ningún momento se diera cuenta de la fija mirada que él le proporcionaba. No sabía cómo había llegado a pasar esto, de simples peleas ahora su nuevo pasatiempo era mirarla. Porque sí, sentía una clase de atracción, solo eso. No era que él se había enamorado de ella claro que no.

Sólo le gusta ver su revoltoso y ondulado cabello castaño, el cual a cada paso que ella daba se movía de lado a lado. Tampoco era por sus increíbles labios rosados, los cuales siempre estaban húmedos ya que a cada segundo, más bien luego de terminar de leer una de las páginas de esos libros muggles románticos, se pasaba su roja lengua por ellos. Ni mucho menos era por lo hermosa que se veía cada vez que mantenía su mirada fija en esos libros, sin despegarla y de vez en cuando fruncía su ceño, cómo preguntándose ¿Por qué?

No, definitivamente Draco Malfoy no se estaba enamorado de la sangre sucia Hermione Granger. Era totalmente imposible, no dejaría que eso pasara, su duro y frío corazón no dejaría que la tibia mirada de esos ojos chocolates, que tanto le gustaba, hiciera que su corazón se derritiera. No ahora.

Sabía que la guerra ya se había terminado, y con eso de enamorarse de una sangre sucia no sería un problema tan grande, ahora que Voldermort por fin había muerto. Pero sentía que algo le impedía, y muy bien sabía que era su orgullo. Pasó una de sus pálidas manos por sus cabellos rubios, mientras seguía pensando. Miro otra vez de reojo, al escuchar un estruendoso ruido, varios libros habían caído de las manos de Granger lo que le hizo sonreír con malicia.

Definitivo, claro que él no estaba enamorado de Granger, pues tenía varias cosas en mente para molestarla en ese preciso instante. Con pasos despreocupados, pero con ese toque de elegancia, manteniendo una de sus manos en su bolsillo, siguió su camino hasta llegar justo al frente de Granger.

-Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí. Si es la come libros Granger y parece que su comida se acaba de caer –pronuncia con toda la sorna y sarcasmo que pudo extraer. La sonrisa maligna, esa de lado que a muchas le gusta, se mantenía en su rostro.

Hermione bufó suavemente al escuchar la voz de su enemigo de la infancia, el que seguía siendo su enemigo. Siguió recogiendo los libros sin prestarle atención a la burla que le hacía Malfoy, simplemente no lo soportaba, no ahora.

No cuando había estado toda la tarde en la biblioteca tratando de terminar un repaso para un examen de Transformaciones, era el primero en el semestre y aunque trataba de todas las formas posibles de prestarle la atención siempre terminaba en lo mismo, pensando en él. Y no cabía duda que de todas las cosas en la que pensaba, él era el último tema del cual quería saber.

No sólo porque era un engreído, o porque siempre la estaba molestando. No, para nada. También era porque cuando recordaba como su cabello rubio se movía, ya que ya no se ponía ese pegamento en su cabello, ahora lo tenía a lo natural lo que hacía que se viera más sexy. Ni tampoco era por esos ojos, si _esos ojos_ grises que siempre le dedicaban una fría mirada. Pero debía admitir que lo más que le llamaba la atención era su olor, tenía un olor distinto, único. Olía a menta, exactamente a eso, a menta pero con ese toque varonil. No sabía cómo definirlo bien, tenía muchos olores unidos en uno, una mezcla que hacía que la atrajera hacía él.

-Granger. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te estoy hablando sangre sucia! –Dice Draco ya exasperado. Odia cuando le habla a alguien, y este la ignora. Y más ella, por alguna razón quiere que le haga caso. Que lo mire para encontrarse con _esos ojos _que le fascinaban, era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué quieres? –Una Hermione Granger enojada se levanta, dejando los libros otra vez tirados en el piso. Lo mira con rencor en sus ojos, ese rencor por permitir que él sea el dueño de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué quiero? Definitivamente no debistes preguntar eso Granger- En cuestión de segundos Hermione estaba acorralada, entre la pared y los fuertes brazos de Draco. Enseguida sintió ese olor, ese que la dejaba loca. Sentía sus respiraciones tan cercanas, que hasta parecían una sola.

Hermione iba a decir algo, pero sintió los fríos y lisos labios encima de los gruesos labios de ella. Al principio se quedo anonada, sorprendida, no se esperaba tal gesto pero no pudo evitar que sus labios se comenzaran a mover junto a los suyos. Sintió sus piernas desfallecer, la sensación de sus labios era placentera, era lo que quería sentir desde ya hace varias semanas.

Draco sintió cuando ella se movió solo un poco hacía abajo, como si sus piernas ya no la apoyaran. Puso ambas manos bajo sus muslos, lo que hizo levantarla con cuidado y ella pasara sus piernas por su cintura. Esta vez movió con más rapidez sus labios, necesitaba y ansiaba más de ella. Tanto había esperado para que por fin este contacto si hiciera, que ahora no quería separarse.

Pero la falta de aire hizo que los dos se separaran, respiraron con agitación. Hermione puso su cabeza en el cuello de él, tratando de que su corazón latiera un poco menos rápido. Él la abrazo con algo de posesión pero a la vez protección. Beso su cabello. Sí, ahora debía admitir que al besar sus labios, se había enamorado de ella, o por lo menos lo había admitido.

Mientras que Hermione tenía unos pensamientos parecidos. Malfoy si tenía algo de ternura adentro, no era del todo hielo. Fue suficiente con ese beso en su coronilla cómo para notar varias cosas. Las mariposas se hicieron más fuertes y rápidas en su estomago. Escalofríos habían pasado por todo el cuerpo al sentir cuando sus labios se movieron más rápidos. Pero todo se había derrumbado y había caído en un lugar dónde jamás pensó que existiría, fue cuando sintió como sus brazos alzaba sus piernas y estas se abrazaban a su cintura.

Alzo su cabeza, sacándola de su cuello para encontrarse con _esos ojos. _Sonrío ante eso y dejo su mirada fija en ellos. Sintió como él posaba su pulgar encima de sus labios, y lo deslizaba por ellos con total lentitud. Cerró sus ojos ante tal gesto y acerco sus labios para volver a besar los de él. Esta vez fue lento, con dulzura cómo diciéndose lo que sentían a través de un beso.

-Tú me preguntaste que quería. Esto era –murmuro Draco con una sonrisa en sus labios, algo burlona, mirando la cara de confusión que tenía ella luego de terminar el segundo beso.

-Pues lo siento Draco. Pero si algún día alguien me hubiera dicho que tú ibas a venir de la nada, luego de varios insultos y me ibas a besar. Te juraría que me hubiera reído en su cara y luego le diría unas cuantas blasfemias –Contestó Hermione luego de rodar los ojos y soltar un suave bufido. Alzo una ceja al ver su cara de sorprendido- ¿Qué?

-Me llamaste por mi nombre eso es todo –contesto este algo aturdido por sus propias palabras y el efecto que habían tenido las de Hermione.

-Ahm… Pues así te llamas ¿no? –Menciono mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, suavemente.

-Sí. Pero nunca lo había escuchado decírtelo, Hermione.-contesto encogiéndose de hombros, despreocupadamente. Rápidamente le robo un beso en sus labios, con una sonrisa.

- Suena lindo el mío saliendo de tus labios –comento algo divertida, y soltó una suave risa. Sonrío al sentir ese pequeño rose robado de sus labios.

- Vamos Hermione. No soy romántico para nada –se rasco su cabeza con una de sus manos mientras con la otra agarraba fuertemente el muslo derecho de su acompañante.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que hablamos Draco? –alzo una ceja, mientras fruncía su ceño completamente confundida ante sus palabras.

- Que ya me tengo que ir. Siento romper el momento –contesto esta vez sin ningún toque de burla. Sólo algo preocupado por su reacción, él tendría que ir dónde el profesor Berluscon el nuevo profesor de Pociones, él cual era el que dirigía a la casa Slytherin. Hacía unos cuantos días había tenido una especia de "pelea" con un Ravenclaw y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

-¡Ay Draco! No importa.–comento divertida, mientras negaba suavemente con su cabeza y reía.- Solo algo mas- Se acerco con lentitud y luego unió sus labios con los suyos, en un beso corto no de despedida, pero si de un hasta luego.

- Te quiero Hermione –susurro luego de terminar su beso. La bajo con cuidado de su cintura, beso su frente- Nos vemos luego –le sonrío y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de un pasillo- Por cierto Granger. Eres mi novia. –rió ante la cara de Hermione y siguió caminando hasta perderse por el pasillo-

Hermione sonrió al escucharlo y luego de recoger todo sus libros, se puso en marcha para encontrarse con una de sus mejores amigas, Luna. Por lo que sabía ella tenía algo que contarle y ahora ella también.

Wow. Veo que llegaron hasta aquí y la verdad es que me alegro demasiado. Espero que les haya gustado, por lo menos yo estoy muy contenta por el trabajo realizado.

Les dedico este capítulo a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí. Y prometo que los que me dejen un review, se los contestare en el otro capi y ese capi se los dedicare. ^^

Acepto escobazos, maldiciones, opiniones, opiniones constructivas, halagos. De todo.

Si le dan a ese botoncito que hasta abajo que es muy bonito y dice "Review" les prometo que Draco ira dónde ustedes y les dará un beso en la frente y les gritara: "Eres mi novia" Ya sé soborno. Pero ya saben jajajaja.

Pd: Tengo otro one-shot escrito, quizás lo suba en esta misma historia para todos ustedes, solo si tengo reviews.

Acuerdensen! Pidan sus one-shot de alguna pareja y yo con gusto lo escribiré. Pero por favor ningún Draco-Ginny, ni Harry-Hermione ni mucho menos un Ron-Hermione. Las otras parejas las acepto, mientras sean más raras mejor.


End file.
